


We Meet Again

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thought the Master was dead. He was supposed to be dead. But one day the Master come to him, begging for one last favor.  Slash.  11/Simm!Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

PROLOGUE

The Doctor joyfully traipsed into his TARDIS with Amy and Rory following close behind. The doors slammed shut as he pondered where to take them next. Not that they'd actually get there, but it was fun to think.

They'd narrowly escaped a tripe of Headless Harpies on planet Verpa One when they were rescued by the King of Rumronn. At his palace they were given medals to commemorate their bravery and then escorted back to the TARDIS by the royal guard.

"Where shall we go next?" The Doctor asked, not waiting for an answer before he started pounding away at the controls. "Forward or backwards? Up or down? Inside or outside?" he kept babbling, not paying attention to Amy and Rory's occasional comment.

Just as the TARDIS was about to quiver as she prepared to take off, all the lights turned off save the small green glow emanating from far below the controls. The harsh buzz of gadgetry and conversation died down to a low hum that consisted only of the sound of the living TARDIS.

"Doctor, what did you do, what's happening?" Amy asked, feigning annoyance.

"I'm not sure. Rory, hand me that globe think at the monitor." the Doctor answered, holding his hand out in the almost darkness.

Rory just shook his head and began looking for anything that even remotely resembled a globe. Finding a small, orange, porous looking sphere which he was almost sure was not there seconds ago, he carefully picked it up and placed it in the Doctor's outstretched hand. "Here you go."

"Ah, thank you." the Doctor said, examining the globe. He held it with both hands high above his head, squinting as if he were trying to see through it. Then he held it in front of his face, blinked a few times, then alternated between closing one eye and opening the other, all the while moving the globe around.

Then an all too familiar voice was heard from an indeterminable source within the ship. "Ah, Doctor, we meet again."

As the voice reached the Doctor's ears, he dropped the globe, letting it semi-smash on the TARDIS's floor. "Please tell me that is not who it sounds like." the Doctor said softly.

"What, who is it, Doctor?" Amy asked with minimal urgency.

"Why Doctor, you've got some new companions, I see. A man and a woman, how very naughty of you." the voice taunted, booming around them like an echo.

"I don't think I'm the naughty one, if you ask me." the Doctor responded, resolute in not letting the slightest bit of his fear become evident in his voice.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rory asked, sensing this was not a good situation.

"Won't you tell them who I am, Doctor?" the voice rang, piercing the Doctor's ears. "No? Oh, you wound me, Doctor. So, the children wish to know the name of the person in charge now, do they? Well kids, say hello to your Master."


End file.
